Un pequeño desliz
by Erza JaeggerJacques
Summary: Presa de una gran borrachera, Lucy se despierta en una habitación que no es la suya, desnuda. Pero no está sola y la persona que la acompaña es alguien que ella nunca hubiera imaginado... Ubicado antes de que Fairy Tail realmente ganara los Juegos Mágicos.


**Un pequeño desliz.**

Un dolor de cabeza perturbador la hizo despertar de su plácido sueño. La rubia miró a su alrededor, quedando totalmente extrañada con lo que observaba.

Esa no era su habitación.

Dirigió su vista hacia abajo, donde se encontraban sus pies… Esas tampoco eran sus sábanas, y tampoco esa era su cama.

¿Dónde estaba y qué diablos hacía allí? Se preguntó mentalmente al momento en el que destapó su cuerpo y se levantó, notando algo extraño…

Estaba desnuda ¡Desnuda! Miró su cuerpo y al instante lo cubrió con las sábanas que se encontraban en la cama, sacándolas de allí.

Angustiada, trató de recordar la noche anterior. Se había reunido con su gremio a festejar la victoria en los juegos mágicos… Cana llevó más alcohol del habitual, todos bebieron e incluso la animaron a ella a hacerlo. Lo último que recordaba, era estar tirada sobre una mesa diciendo puras incoherencias.

¿Qué había hecho, entonces, presa de su ebriedad?

No recordaba con quién había pasado la noche ni que había hecho, aunque no era difícil de averiguar.

¿Y si ese alguien había sido Natsu? Lucy sintió como la sangre se acumuló rápidamente en sus cachetes. Hacía tiempo que se sentía atraída hacia el pelirrosado, no lo podía negar, su carácter protector había despertado en ella una serie de sentimientos amorosos, de los que él no sabía, claro estaba.

Pero quizá, esa noche, todo podría haber cambiado.

Si bien la rubia se sentía mal consigo misma por haberse emborrachado a tal punto de no recordar casi nada de lo que había sucedido, también albergaba esperanzas de que Natsu al fin le hubiese correspondido.

Involuntariamente, soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo en el que escuchaba como abrían la puerta.

Lucy miró por toda la habitación, tratando de encontrar su ropa, cuando al fin lo hizo, se vistió rápidamente. No quería estar desnuda cuando quién sabe entrara en la habitación.

Apenas culminó de acomodar su cabello, se dio vuelta y encontró a una persona que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido cruzar en una situación como esta.

Sting Eucliffe, uno de los Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth,estaba parado frente a ella con unas bolsas de compra en la mano derecha.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas. – Comentó, mirándola fijamente de una manera bastante extraña; no era su mirada arrogante a la cual ella estaba acostumbrada, era una mucho más amable, incluso se podría decir que cariñosa.

-¿Qué hago aquí? – Le espetó Lucy.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No…

El rubio la miró para luego suspirar. Salió de la habitación rápidamente, dejando a Lucy muy desconcertada y posteriormente regresar, sin las bolsas que cargaba.

-Imagino que al menos recuerdas que tu gremio ganó los juegos mágicos ¿No? – La rubia bufó, sintió que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió anoche desde que dejé el gremio, no lo anterior. – Contestó cortante mientras su mente seguía maquinándose. ¿Qué hacía allí, con alguien como él? Eso no la ponía de buen humor, en lo absoluto.

-Nuestro maestro nos reprendió por haber perdido. – Sentenció Sting. –Estábamos bastante furiosos, a decir verdad. Los cinco más fuertes de Sabertooth nos dirigimos a su gremio para hacerles una broma pesada, algo que les indicara que podrían haber ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra. – Dedicó su mirada a Lucy. –En cuanto nos acercamos lo suficiente, cada uno se separó por su parte. Y allí es donde te encontré a ti. Estaba solo, ingeniándomelas para poder ingresar a su gremio sin que lo notasen y te encontré tirada a unos metros de la entrada. Iba a seguir de largo, hasta que Lector me avisó que estabas herida.

¿Herida?...

-Entonces decidimos traerte aquí y curarte.

-¿Estás seguro qué eso fue lo qué pasó? – Preguntó la rubia -¿Por qué desperté desnuda?

-Te pones bastante cariñosa cuando estás ebria. – Ella se sonrojó, sintiendo como la sangre agolpaba sus mejillas.

-¿Co-Cómo?

Sting le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Digamos que cuando terminé de curarte, comenzaste a hablar como si de un loro se tratase. Me contaste que te habías caído por la escalera, que estabas totalmente enamorada de Natsu y que este no te llevaba el apunte. Te saqué solo la remera, lo otro supongo que fuiste tú.

Lucy sintió como su mundo se caía de golpe.

Iba a matar a Cana por esto, y a todos los que la habían animado a beber.

-Pero… ¿En se-serio pasó? Es decir… ¿Tú y yo…

Sting rió desaforadamente.

-¿En serio pensabas qué eso había ocurrido?

-¡Digamos que si despierto desnuda en la habitación de alguien, es en lo único que pensaría!

-No. Eres de Fairy Tail, yo de Sabertooth. Ni loco pondría una mano sobre ti, en ese sentido claro.

Por alguna extraña razón, Lucy se sintió mal por aquella respuesta.

-¿Entonces por qué razón desperté desnuda?

-Yo que sé. Solo retiré tu remera para curar tu abdomen y parte de tu espalda.

Silencio.

-¿Por qué motivo me curaste? – Preguntó la rubia. Debía sacarse esa duda, le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.

-Quizá sea arrogante, pero no podría dejar a una mujer tirada en esas condiciones. Quiero decir, podría haberte encontrado otra persona que no fuera yo y haber terminado de una manera desfavorable.

-Gracias.

Sting la miró, extrañado.

"_Pero que rubia tan rara…"_

-No deberías agradecerme, recuerda que un integrante de mi gremio fue quien te dejó malherida en una ocasión.

-Eso ya es tema del pasado. – Le sonrió Lucy. – Y gracias por haberme salvado. En serio.

El rubio la observó. Era bastante bonita…

En ese mismo momento se arrepentía de no haber hecho algo con ella. No, debía sacarse ese pensamiento de su cabeza; no podía aprovecharse de una mujer así. Al menos no mientras estuviese ebria.

Él no era esa clase de persona.

-¿Quieres desayunar? – Preguntó. No sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Lucy lo miró y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-Está bien.

Él no podía creer que su gremio hubiera herido a alguien como ella.

Era encantadora y...

Un momento ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Si lo llegaban a ver con ella, lo más probable era que lo terminaran expulsando. Ya demasiado el maestro le había perdonado anteriormente.

Sin embargo, no le importó.

Puso suavemente, cuidando no empeorar su herida, la palma de su mano en la espalda de la rubia, guiándola hacia donde estaba la cocina. Ella solo se dedicó a mirarlo.

Era bastante agradable, a decir verdad.

Algo en su interior le provocó curiosidad respecto a él. De repente quería saberlo todo.

Lucy lo miró y lo encontró distraído. Era el momento perfecto.

De un segundo a otro, la rubia terminó robándole un beso al Sabertooth, dejándolo a este totalmente anonado.

-Digamos que hay algo de alcohol todavía en mi sangre…

Sting sonrió.

"_Si se enteraban… sería terrible para ambos."_

Pero después de todo eso era lo que lo hacía emocionante.

-¿Sigues estando cariñosa? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Depende para quien. – Respondió ésta riendo, asombrándose de su actitud. ¿Quién lo diría? Nadie se hubiera imagina a una Lucy en _esa_ situación.

-¿Para mí?

-Hmm… tendría que pensarlo. – Musitó mientras agarraba la cara del rubio entre sus dos manos y luego procedía a plantarle un beso en sus labios. – Sí.

Este sonrió lujuriosamente. El desayuno podía esperar.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse fervientemente, como si sus bocas estuvieran simulando una pelea, mientras se dirigían hacia la cama del Sabertooth.

-¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó.

-Sí.

Debía dejar de esperar cosas imposibles. Era obvio que Natsu no la quería como ella a él y no iba a pasarse su vida esperándolo. Además, Sting había sido bueno con ella y le había mostrado una faceta totalmente distinta a la que conoció, que sirvió para atraerla lo suficiente.

Sting sonrió y comenzó a sacarle su escotada remera. Lucy se sintió cohibida, después de todo era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sin embargo se dejó y con una sutileza propia de ella, empezó a deshacerse de la ropa de su acompañante.

Al principio lo hacían lentamente, besándose y mirándose. Pero luego, se convirtió en una carrera de quién se desvestía primero, ambos envueltos en una sed de pasión impresionante. No hubo ganador, había sido un empate.

Totalmente desnudo, Sting se posicionó encima de ella. Por su inexperiencia, la rubia se cohibió un poco, mas él con una suave caricia hizo que se tranquilizara. Al principio costó un poco pero lo sintió, ya había entrado y fue un tanto doloroso, sin embargo tenía que soportarlo, al fin y al cabo, ella había propuesto todo y la primera vez siempre dolía, según tenía entendido. El rubio comenzó a acelerar el paso y de a poco, el dolor era sustituido por placer...

Lucy gimió y luego lo miró. De manera salvaje, comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, incitándolo a más.

Probaron cuantas posiciones se les ocurrió, recorriendo la cama de un extremo al otro dejando a ambos totalmente exhaustos. Para ser su primera vez, no había estado nada mal.

Él le miró, se veía preciosa… Involuntariamente, le plantó un beso en su frente. No sabía que le había llevado a hacer eso pero sentía que muy dentro de él, algo había comenzado a crecer por la rubia que se encontraba, desnuda, a su lado.

Ella se dedicó a sonreírle y luego reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Sting.

Oh si, definitivamente el desayuno podía esperar.

El rubio le acarició la cabeza, de manera protectora. Nunca le había pasado aquello, generalmente cuando él tenía sexo nunca sentía nada... Pero en esa ocasión, todo había sido distinto. Y el hecho de que sus compañeros y amigos podrían descubrirlos en cualquier segundo hacía que le gustase más.

Observó a su acompañante y descubrió que se había quedado dormida. Se veía tan angelical mientras descansaba… Interiormente agradecía a Lector, por haberle convencido de traerla a casa.

Miró al techo y sonrió.

¿Quién imaginaría qué esa mañana iba a ser una de tantas?


End file.
